


Hands

by felassann



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felassann/pseuds/felassann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas and Yavaena share a quiet moment in her quarters. A drabble with fluff. So much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

She loved his hands.

Her gaze was drawn to them, naturally, though it hadn’t been until recently that she realized it was more than just a passing thought. In Haven, Solas often stood just outside the apothecary, watching the Breach as it swirled and curled in the torn sky. Sometimes his fingers were at his chin, other times they were at his waist, grasping obliviously at the fabric of his shirt. They were long, strong, nimble. In battle they clutched about his staff, gleaming with magic; in conversation, at his sides or behind his back, shoulders taut.

She noticed how his hands worked during their first kiss, even though it had been something of a surprise, for both it seemed. Hers was quick, testing, born out of pure will and daring.  _What will he do, how will he react?_  After a second guess and pulling away his hands had found her waist, bringing her tight against him, finding her posterior—a thought that left her skin  _burning_ —leaning her backwards, his grasp firm at her hips, thigh between her own. He distanced himself far too quickly, then, but it left her tingling, wanting more. She wouldn’t press him—he was a mystery she wanted to unravel, to know, to feel. The kiss on the balcony was similar, yet different; his arms had engulfed her almost desperately, as if at any moment she would slip through his fingers. Meanwhile she drowned in his embrace, and she so badly wanted to continue sinking.

Even now, Yavaena watched as his index finger slid across a page, following and finishing a sentence before gripping the paper ever so gently, only to flip and move his hand down the expanse of words he read. Her head lulled lazily in his lap, the hearth’s fire adding comfortable warmth to her room; it flickered and crackled, popping wood a welcomed ambiance.

“Is there something on your mind,  _Vhenan_?”

His book, an Elvhen tome, lay closed about his thumb as he looked down at her, his blue eyes curious—they always seemed so when her attention was his.

Her answer came as a soft hum when his free hand moved to her hair, gentle fingers pulling and tangling, caressing. “Hmm, what makes you think that?”

His brow furrowed just slightly—thinking—a smile tugging at his lips.

“Perhaps it is your thoughtful gaze, or the…”

Yavaena reached for the tome and his gaze shifted, relinquishing his hold and she laid the book carefully on her stomach before taking his hand, flipping it over and tracing the veins on his wrist.

“Your hands are…”

“My hands?”  

“Mmhm.” She accentuated her trailing point by entangling their fingers and lifting them up, the light from the hearth creating a magnificent glow on their skin. Her heart fluttered in her chest, where bliss beyond description lay.

After a contemplative moment he dipped low, lips finding hers—a delicate press, a faint bite. Heat rose from her stomach to her neck, to the tips of her Elvhen ears and she smiled, palm seeking his cheek.

“I much prefer…here,” he said against her lips. “Though your hands are quite beautiful.”

“ _Serannas,_ ” she laughed.

“ _’Ma neral,_ ” Solas whispered, sending a pleasant chill down her spine as his grip on her hair firmed, their lips coming together once again; a sigh from his, content, wanting more. Even lost in their kiss, she found herself aware of his hands, the way they pulled her nearer and clutched at the cloth of her tunic—the tome fell to the floor with a quiet  _thump_ , neither noticed.

She loved his hands and his lips, the rhythm of his voice… _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> Serannas – Thank you  
> ‘Ma neral – My pleasure
> 
> Elvhen from fenxshiral/Project Elvhen
> 
> Join me on Tumblr!: http://fel-assan.tumblr.com/


End file.
